sogoudafandomcom-20200213-history
Season 1 Overview
The first season of So Gouda was released in 1971. There were 13 episodes in total. Season 1 Episode 1: A Gouda Beginning It's Career day at Cowgary Central High School. Students are supposed to present their parents' careers. But Harry Havarti, the main character of the show, presents his own job instead. A cheese farmer at the “So Gouda Cheese Farm”. Harry brings in pieces of cheese made on his farm. But he tries to bring in a cow as well to do a milking and cheese making demonstration. It doesn’t work so well. Episode 2- Gouda and Evil. There’s a new kid at Harry’s school- Patrick Parmesan. He wears a black hoodie always, and no one knows who he is. Harry attempts to befriend him at school, to no avail. While he’s milking his cows, he sees that Patrick works at a neighbouring farm, and of course attempts to befriend him once more. Patrick pretends to make friends, but after Patrick leaves, Harry finds all his cheese is stolen... Episode 3: Not so Gouda A deadly disease has found it’s way to the “So Gouda Cheese Farm”and is affecting the cows’ health, this severely affects the family’s income, and they need a way to take all of the cows to the vet, before it’s too late. Episode 4: Gouda Luck Harry is tilling the soil to grow wheat to feed the cows, when he stumbles upon some buried treasure. Inside is an age old recipe for cheese, developed by his great great great grandfather, Henry Havarti. He goes on a quest to find the ingredients. Episode 5: The Cowgary Stampede After hearing a cowboy speak at his school, Harry is inspired to learn to ride a horse and become a cowboy himself. Unfortunately, he does not have any horses. So, he attempts to ride a cow, whom he names Marvin. Harry opens the pen and hops onto Marvin. But while Harry was busy riding Marvin, all the other cows ran away, out of the pen. So Harry is forced to go to Patrick Parmesan’s farm, and drags all those cows to his own farm with a tractor and some chains. Episode 6: The Parmesan Problem After the stampede, Harry goes to sleep after a long day’s work rounding up cows. Marvin is missing. And there’s only one suspect, Patrick Parmesan, Harry will need to find a way to get his beloved cow back from the nefarious student at his school. Episode 7: Gouda Memories Harry is tasked with cleaning out his attic when he finds some embarrassing pictures of his dad’s old career as the Cowgary Cow’s mascot: David the Dairy Cow. His dad attempts to blackmail him against revealing the picture to the world, but Harry suspects Patrick Parmesan instead. Episode 8: A Gouda Idea One day at the Cowgary Central High School, Harry is in one of Professor Stilton’s Home Ec classes. Harry is bored, so he decides to try and teach the class himself. With the help of Marvin and some quality Gouda cheese, Harry entertains his classmates with many facts of the fine art of cheesemaking. Episode 9: Gouda as Gold For his 17th birthday, Harry receives his first muscle-car, and he is so happy that he drives it around his road. Everything is fine, until he accidentally hits Marvin… Then, he must not only save Marvin, but also keep it under wraps. Episode 10: All in Gouda Time Harry received a 4000 word essay. The night before it is due, he realized that he hasn’t started yet. But all is not lost. With the help of determination, Marvin, and spying on Patrick, Harry figures that he may get the assignment done on time. Episode 11: Pork and Parmesan After Patrick Parmesan attempts to outdo and out-profit Harry’s farm by raising other livestock (pigs) as well as cattle, Harry drives the prices of the family cheese business up. Episode 12: It’s All Gouda When Harry’s family wants to switch from chess made with cow milk to cheese made from goat milk, Harry realizes that it means they will need to sell all of their cows. Including Marvin. So Harry devises a scheme to kill all the goats before the cows need to be sold. Episode 13: Living the Gouda life When Harry is missing just one of the necessary credits to graduate Grade 11, he attempts to save himself by making enough Gouda to feed the entire ceremony… and then some.